Hetalia Crack
by NightenGale10
Summary: A collection of One shots centered on all of the Hetalia characters. Please submit any story ideas you may have.


**Prussia Pranking**

Gilbert positioned his yellow camcorder on top of his desk so it would catch the perfect awesomeness of the light dancing on his pale breathtakingly awesome face just right.

 _Zat should do zee trick…_ The albino then pressed play on the electronic device as he started to speak.

"Vassup, all zee uber awesome fans of my more uber awesome Youtube Channel. Tis me, zee Awesome Prussia! Today vee shall play a prank on mine little bruders Austria und Germany. Hilarity vill insue vhile I, zee Awesome Prussia, prank zhem into admitting mine awesome awesomeness on zee camara!"

After his camera introduction, Prussia slipped into the hallway. He tipped-toed down the hall until he came to Ludwig's and Roderich's doors, which were positioned across from each other. He could hear the faint sound of a gentle piano sonata being played from one room. _Zee band Veezer icht better._ Gilbert placed his camcorder on a nearby desk so it was able to record what was about to happen. Prussia turned to face the camera, pulled his finger up to his lips to make a 'don't-you-dare-make-a-sound-or-zee-awesome-Prussia-vill-hunt-you-down-in-your-sleep-and-invade-your-vital-regions' gesture. He then pulled out a strong piece of rope and tied it to his both of his brothers' door handles.

Leaving the camera in place, Prussia backed up so he was in the entryway to their house. He opened and closed the door loudly so both Germany and Austria would hear it and get the impression someone had either left or entered. Then he proceeded to shout.

"Germany, Austria. Your girlfriend und boyfriend, Hungary und Italy, are here… zhey told me zhey vere hoping to exchange fluids vith both of you…"

Now Prussia knew that the stuck up Austrian and the tightly wound German were very civilized people, and would not outwardly jump at the occasion to do the deed in a public setting. However, they were in their own home, and they were, after all, physically 20. So it didn't take long for the piano music to suddenly stop and both doorknobs to start turning.

What resulted in this was a tug-of-war game between Germany and Austria, and a synchronized cry of…

"GILBERT!"

"mwahahahahaha"

 **Later that Week….**

Prussia set his camera on nearby park bench, before squatting on the sidewalk and speaking into the recorder.

"Vassup, all zee uber awesome fans of my more uber awesome Youtube Channel. Tis me, zee Awesome Prussia! Today vee shall play a prank on mine friend Canadia. Hilarity vill insue vhile I, zee Awesome Prussia, prank him into promising to make me, zee awesome Prussia, pancakes for zee rest of zee year!"

With that Prussia entered a nearby cottage, which he knew to be Matthew's. Gilbert knew that Canada would get home any minute, watch 5 minutes of the hockey statistics news report, and then fall asleep on the couch, being tired from the long day of getting other nations to notice him.)-:

To avoid being seen when the Canadian got home, Prussia hid in a nearby closet until he heard a soft snore from the living room.

 _Gheez, zhat took long enough…_

Working quietly, but briskly, Gilbert opened the younger one's refrigerator and saw the 458.3 bottles of maple syrup that Matthew was so found of. He grabbed all of the bottles and unscrewed their caps before dumping them into the bathtub one by one. It took about two hours.

When he returned to the living room he was relieved to see the still sleepy Matty. Prussia admired the little curled up ball on the sofa for a moment, amazed at how to country could take up so little space on the couch. Gilbert then picked up the weightless country and stripped off his clothes until he was in just his boxers, he then tossed the northern country swiftly into the filled bathtub.

A surprised Canada awoke abruptly from his slumber, after looking at his surroundings and then up a Gilbert grinning like a mad man, his expression changed from shock to gratitude.

 _Vait….vhat!_

"Oh Prussia, how did you know I took my daily maple syrup soak after my bath?"

 _Shit, zee Awesome Prussia should have known…_

 **Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I am somewhat new to the Hetalia Fandom. I also apologize for shortness of the chapter and any grammar/spelling/German Accent mistakes I may have made… And** ** _Veezer_** **is a reference to the band Weezer. I feel like Prussia would really like their songs.**

 **I will take any ideas or contributions that you may have, in fact I beg for them. Thank you all SO much. Please Reply and Review!**


End file.
